


we could do some good

by mazzledazzl3



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, Highschool Party, M/M, Prom, Rumors, Sad, Smut, but only lowkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: After being introduced to each other by Sami, Joe and Rami are the stereotypical highschool sweethearts. They can be seen holding hands or kissing on many occasions. Everyone knows Joe loves Rami and Rami loves Joe.However, a week after a highschool party fueled by weed and alcohol, rumors that Joe has been sleeping with someone else start going around. This leads to the school's best couple being at risk of breaking up - right before prom.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the title to the story lyrics from p!nk's song, "walk me home" bc it's a bop and i've listened to it non-stop ever since it came out. anyway, this is a little highschool au thingy that's been on my mind for some time. enjoy :)))
> 
> shout-out to my sister for editing this, and my partner for listening to me make vague references about it for the past few weeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami stares at a boy while Sami is at baseball practice. Sami then introduces Rami to a friend, and he realizes something.

Rami groaned as the hot sun beat down on his back. He thought sitting closer to ground level would prevent this. He leaned back against the bleacher behind him. He had been dragged to practice that day after school by Sami, who wanted to introduce him to somebody. So, he was sitting on the bleachers surrounding the baseball field, watching and waiting for Sami to get done.

Rami wiped the sweat from his brow and peered out at the field. He squinted in hopes of getting a better view. He saw a tall, pale boy with blonde hair trying to poke out of his helmet. _He's so scrawny... Can he even hit a ball?_

His question was answered as said boy hit the ball towards the outfield and ran for first base. However, right before it could go out, a pale, ginger boy jumped and caught the ball. Rami looked at him with wide eyes; he felt his breath get caught in his throat. _He... God. He's so cute._ He became thankful he had chosen a seat close to the field. _How did I not see him before?_

Rami saw how the boy's face lit up when he caught the ball, as if he didn't think he would be able to. He knew he should've been watching Sami, who was to be up at bat next, but he couldn't take his eyes off of player 15. Something about him just grabbed Rami's attention and made him want to know even more about him.

_I've got to meet him._

Half an hour later, the coach blew the whistle and announced practice was over for the day. Rami barely noticed, as he still couldn't take his eyes off of player number 15. He was smiling and leaning forward like the lovesick teenager he was. You could've sworn Cupid's arrow had struck him on the spot.

Sami exited the field and approached Rami in the stands. “How was it?” he asked as he got closer. “Did I do great?”

Sami raised an eyebrow when he noticed Rami was very distracted by something. He tried to look in the direction Rami was looking in, and smirked slightly.

“Rami,” he said. “Are you even listening to me?” 

No reply.

Sami sighed. “I guess you've left me no choice...” he said in a slightly raised voice. Then, he clapped his hands in Rami's face, causing the latter to flinch in surprise. 

“What the hell, Sami?” Rami yelled. _Asshole._

Sami snickered and held his head high with pride. “If you were listening the first time, I wouldn't of had to do that,” he said. “I asked if I was good or not. So..?”

Rami gulped and stared at Sami with wide eyes. _I didn't watch him at all..._ But I've seen his games; he usually does good. “Uh, you were great.”

Sami sat down beside Rami. “Even when I struck out?”

“Yeah... Even then.”

“I sucked, Rami.”

Sami's statement caught Rami off guard. Sami usually seemed so put together and confident in everything he did, and he rarely admitted to failure. Even if he was younger, he was everything Rami aspired to be. 

“M-Maybe you did today... But you can be better tomorrow.”

Sami looked at Rami and smiled. “Thanks... Any way, I've got someone to introduce you to.”

Rami nodded and stood up from his seat. “Lead the way.” _I hope this person is nice. I could use another friend. ___

__Sami stood and lead Rami to the locker rooms. The coach stopped the two on the way, reminding him only players were allowed in to prevent any "unnecessary confrontation" - in other words, sex. Sami told Rami to wait outside, and Rami happily obliged._ _

___Maybe I'll see that red-headed boy on his way out and be able to get his number._ Rami shook his head and resisted the urge to slap himself. Who was he kidding? He knew he'd go tight-lipped the second he saw his latest obsession._ _

__Rami leaned back against the building that contained the locker rooms. He kept his gaze to the ground and kicked rocks that were at his feet. He would occasionally glance back and see Sami's teammates exiting the locker room. He couldn't believe the coach hadn't gone in there to flush them out yet. It felt like they had been in there for an hour._ _

___How and why did I fall for that guy? I barely know him._ Rami thought to himself. He could hardly believe he was letting a stranger take up the room in his mind. Maybe love at first sight did exist. Maybe it was fate. It was all up to Rami to decide._ _

__Minutes later, Sami called Rami over. Rami flinched in surprise at first, a trait that had started to become common for him, but then walked over to the open, grassy area where Sami was standing on the other side of the building. He made a mental note to keep open, relaxed body language and a cheerful smile when Sami introduced him to this friend. He didn't want to come off as the awkward person he was._ _

__“So, who is it?” Rami asked. He was just five feet in front of Sami._ _

__Sami smiled, “You can come on out now.” He gestured for someone to come out from behind the wall, so Rami assumed the person he was to meet was behind it._ _

__The person took one step from behind the wall and turned around to face Rami. Rami's breath was caught in his throat once again as he recognized him. Red hair, pale, tall, the number 15 on his lopsided baseball cap. This all let Rami know who this was: the mystery boy from earlier._ _

__Rami bit his lip and kept his gaze down. He resisted the urge to cower in place, as he felt rather intimidated. He swallowed thickly and felt his palms begin sweating. He hoped his legs wouldn't give out on him._ _

__“Aren't you going to say hello?” Sami asked._ _

__Rami nodded awkwardly and looked up at the mystery boy. “H-Hello...” he mumbled. He noticed a few small, stray freckles scattered around the boy's face and a warm smile greeting him. _God, I hope he didn't see me staring earlier.__ _

__“Hello,” Mystery Boy replied. “I'm Joe. I suppose you're Rami? Sami mentions you a lot.”_ _

__Rami felt some of his nervousness melt away. Something about Joe knowing him vaguely was very comforting. He nodded proudly, “That's me.”_ _

__“Weren't you the one staring at me earlier?”_ _

__Sami smirked at his brother. Rami wanted to crawl into a hole and die._ _

__“N-No... Must've been someone else,” Rami insisted. _For the love of God, please buy it. I am not a creep.__ _

__Joe nodded, “Alright. It sure looked like you, though. Perhaps there's a third stooge somewhere out there?”_ _

__Rami nodded and laughed nervously. “Yeah...” _Please end soon. My cover is soon to be blown.__ _

__Suddenly, a car horn went off behind them and a woman leaned out of her car, yelling something that no one could quite make out. Joe deadpanned before he took a few steps towards it, away from Sami and Rami._ _

__“That's my mom. I better go,” Joe said. “It was great meeting you, Rami. Maybe we can talk more later?” He smiled at Rami with hope in his eyes._ _

__Rami couldn't say no to him. “Sure,” he replied._ _

__Joe smiled, and he and Sami exchanged goodbyes before he ran to his mom's car. Rami watched him go. Once Joe was in the car, he breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God._ He turned to Sami and saw his shit-eating grin._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Oh nothing... Besides your obvious crush on Joe.”_ _

__Rami's face flushed, and he turned around to face Sami abruptly. “I don't know what you're talking about.”_ _

__Sami kept a sly look on his face. “Oh, okay, sure. By the way, Joe saw you staring. I told him it was you.”_ _

__“You asshole!” Rami yelled. _How in the hell was Joe so chill with me, then?__ _

__Sami saw his and Rami's mom pull up in the parking lot along the baseball field. “Whatever. Last one to Mom's car is in love with Joe,” Sami said right as he took off running as fast as he could._ _

__Rami breathed out out clenched teeth and began running after Sami. “I am not in love with Joe! And you can put that on my grave!”_ _


	2. 1 - crazy little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Rami have some alone time in the locker room, leaving Sami to wait on them longer than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written good smut before so good luck to me :^) i was gonna wait until later to publish this but nahhhh. i'm not that mean. my sister and i both edited this, and i'm re-editing it while watching the oscars and keeping my mom updated on what borhap wins, so feel free to point out mistakes. enjoy *insert peace sign hand emoji here* ~~(my mom is a huge queen + borhap fan lmao love her)~~

_Two Years Later..._

Joe had Rami pinned against a locker. He was trailing slow, deep kisses down Rami's neck. Rami moaned and squirmed underneath him. Joe had finished baseball practice and showered, and he some how slipped Rami in the locker room. He insisted he had something to show Rami - but only after everyone else had exited the locker room.

Rami opened his eyes and tried to process the situation, but his mind went blank. He couldn't process a single clear thought. His legs were shaky and threatened to give out at any second. His breaths were quick and shallow. 

“J-Joe, God...” he moaned out as he tilted his head back, giving Joe more access to his neck. He felt his pants getting tighter, and his thoughts getting foggier.

“Hush, do you want to get caught?” Joe asked, even though the thought of getting caught sounded wonderful. He would love if someone watched him and Rami. He'd make sure to put on a show.

“... No,” Rami replied. His eyes scanned Joe's body. It was pale, but it was beautiful against his own. Joe's clothes clung to him tightly since his skin was still damp from his hot shower. 

“Y-You look hot as hell in your uniform.” Rami stuttered out.

“And you look hot in nothing,” Joe purred as he ran a hand up Rami's shirt. He took it off of his lithe body in one quick motion. He then trailed his fingers along Rami's chest, lightly grazing his pointer finger over Rami's nipples. He smiled when Rami gasped. “You're so touch sensitive.” He leaned in and kissed the bare skin directly behind Rami's ear. “And such a good boy.” He slid his hand down the elder's pants, gently stroking his erection.

“Ah-” Rami stuttered out. _This is the closest we've ever been to having sex. Are we doing this here? Now? With Sami waiting for us outside?_ Something told him to grind against Joe's hand and ignore his thoughts. He panted and went limp, letting his hips take control. “J-Joe...”

“You look so pretty when you're moaning like this,” Joe growled in Rami's ear, gently nipping the lobe. “I bet you'd look even prettier with your mouth on my co-”

“D-Dammit Joe, if you're going to fuck me, then f-fuck me,” Rami demanded, panting and stiffening his body. He was tired of Joe's teasing. He felt his pants getting even tighter. He resisted the urge to start grinding against Joe once again, but he had to stand his ground. He wanted to get his point across clearly.

“Alright then.” Joe stopped and backed away from Rami with his hands in the air in surrender. 

Rami's eyes widened and his breaths became even more shallow. He looked up at Joe as if he had been shot. “W-Wha...” _I wasn't expecting that. How am I going to deal with this?_ He glanced down at his pants and saw a noticable bulge. He had no idea how he would hide this from Sami or his mom or any of Sami's teammates. It would be embarrassing to explain.

“Your call,” Joe said as he turned away from Rami. “I'm heading out.” With that, Joe walked towards the locker room door.

Rami stood leaning back against the lockers and watched Joe walk out. He still couldn't believe his eyes. _He got me hard... And then left?_ Rami scowled and pushed himself off of the lockers. His eyes darted around the room. He knew he couldn't step foot out of the locker room. His erection was demanding to be tended to.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the bathroom stalls. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it back on. He then took another look around the locker room before running - as fast as he could without making his "problem" worse - towards the stalls. He got inside the first empty one and closed and locked the door quickly. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slipped his hand down his boxers, and let his mind take control.

-

Once Rami was finished, he leaned back against the stall wall for a few brief moments and panted. _Oh... My God..._ His vision was blurry for a brief second. He zipped and buttoned his pants. He felt great relief, but he also felt exhausted. He knew he would be taking a nap when he got home. Once he had caught his breath, he exited the stall, washed his hands, and raced to the locker room exit. He knew Sami would be suspicious by now, and Joe would probably be laughing his ass off.

Rami walked out to find Sami leaning against the building, tapping his foot impatiently. Joe was sitting on the ground next to him, picking at the grass and shredding it. Sami looked at Rami and huffed. “It only took you eight years,” he said. “What was the hold up?”

Rami bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He felt his face and the back of his neck heat up. He noticed Joe was looking up at him with a smug grin. _Should I be honest or make up a lie?_

“Um... I slipped?” Rami smiled nervously. He knew Sami wouldn't buy it. _Should've said something like "troubles" or Joe's surprise. Fuck._

Sami nodded suspiciously. “Sure... Slipped.” He didn't want to pry anymore, since he had a feeling he knew what Rami was doing - and it was Joe's fault. “We need to get home. Mom will kill us if we don't get there soon.”

Rami nodded, and Joe stood up. Joe said his goodbyes to Sami. He then walked over to Rami and pulled him into a hug. Rami gladly hugged back. “I'm sorry I did that to you,” Joe whispered into Rami's ear. “I just wanted to see how far I could go.” He pulled away first and kissed the top of Rami's head before leaning down to peck his lips. Rami stood on his tip-toes to kiss Joe's forehead. 

“I love you,” Rami said.

“I love you, too,” Joe replied. He took Rami's hand and squeezed it before walking off towards his car. Rami stood there, smiling as he watched Joe leave. He hoped Joe had a safe trip home.

Then, he and Sami walked towards their car. Sami got in the driver's seat, and Rami got in the passenger's seat, since it was Sami's day to drive. Sami started the vehicle.

“Y'know, you and Joe are pretty cute together,” Sami said as he back out of his parking space.

Rami's face flushed once again. “R-Really?” _No one has said that before._

“I'm serious,” Sami said. “You two even beat Ben and Gwil. Ben. And. Gwilym. And we all know what Gwilym did to ask Ben to the prom last year.” 

Rami nodded and smiled at the memory. Gwilym had asked Ben to the prom with the help of Ben's favorite local, up-and-coming-band. Rami had helped Gwilym with it whenever he could. He mainly helped him emotionally. Gwilym was very nervous the day he his promposal took place.

“Speaking of prom, are you going this year?” Sami asked.

“Yeah,” Rami replied. “The only reason I didn't go last year is because Joe wasn't out to his parents yet.” 

Sami nodded and stayed silent. Rami enjoyed the silence and looked out the window. Then, a familiar song came on the radio. A song that reminded him of Joe.

_This thing called love,_

_I just can't handle it._

_This thing called love,_

_I must get right to it_

Rami smiled as the song continued. _I'm so in love._ He felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. It was like he thought he loved Joe all he could, but then he fell deeper in love with him. He bit his lip to keep himself from smiling too wide. He put his arm against the closed car window and rested the side of his head on his hand. He found himself subconsciously tapping the door along with the beat of the song playing. 

He closed his eyes, since he was still exhausted from the events that happened just minutes beforehand, and found himself slowly dozing off. _Maybe Sami will wake me up if I fall asleep instead of leaving me in the car this time._


	3. 2 - tearing into me without teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friend group can't stop talking about prom or an upcoming party, and Rami is teased after reacting to one of Joe's many vague "references".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy, i hope your week was good! if not, maybe this coming week can be better. i'm really happy rami won an oscar!! it's what the boy deserves!! the title of this chapter is lyrics from the song "wolves without teeth" by of monsters and men.

The next day at lunch, Rami's usual table was buzzing with conversations about prom. Reservations, what everyone was going to wear, corsages, the possibility of a baby being born at prom like in all the cheesy, highschool rom-coms. Rami sat down next to Joe to hear the last half of Ben saying Gwilym was probably going to outdo himself with this year's promposal, and Allen and Aaron teasingly shaking their heads.

“Is it really that spectacular if you expect it?” Joe asked. He glanced over at Rami and placed a light hand on his knee. Rami smiled at him timidly.

“It could be,” Ben replied. “You never know. Gwil could surprise me last minute.”

Rami smiled intently as he listened to Ben and Joe's playful bickering. It was easy to tell they were the best of friends. It was weird not having Gwilym, Sami or even Lucy there with them, adding their quick remarks. Unfortunately, they all had different lunch periods, which often left them out of the loop with each other's gossip.

Rami found his eyes wondering until he made eye contact with Aaron, who was staring at him with heart eyes. _Is there a reason he's staring at me like that?_ Aaron realized he had been caught and looked away from Rami quickly.

“Enough about prom,” Allen finally chimed in, interrupting any questions Rami had. “What about the party this Friday? I hear it's going to be good.”

Rami perked up at the mention of a party. _Was Joe going to tell me?_ “Party..?” he asked awkwardly. 

Joe threw his fork down. “I was about to get to that.” He turned to Rami. “Okay, so Gwilym was invited to a party, and he invited Ben, and Ben told all of us, so we assume we are all going.”

“Where is it?” Rami asked. He wasn't really into the party scene, but if Joe was going, he knew he'd be able to enjoy it to some extent.

“Some jock's house. Gwil will lead the way,” Allen replies. “Shall we set any goals for that night?” It was common for the group to set subconscious goals for each other. It helped them see who could be the most productive.

_Usually their goals include getting laid, getting drunk, or both. I'm not sure I'm up for that._

“Not necessarily,” Ben said. “But, if you can get laid, you might as well take advantage.” 

Rami bit his lip and looked away. _Joe and I almost had sex in a locker room, but I'm not sure I'm willing to do it in a stranger's bedroom._ He felt Joe's grip on his knee tighten, jerking him away from his thoughts. Joe leaned in and gently kissed the skin behind his ear. “We can finally finish what we started.” 

Rami's face flushed, and he jerked away from Joe abruptly. _What?!_ This sent the table into a fit of laughter and gained some stares from their surrounding peers. “Shut up,” Rami hissed through clenched teeth. His cheeks were still as red as the setting sun on a winter afternoon. _I do not want a teacher to catch us._

“Lighten up, Rami,” Ben said. “You can't expect us not to assume things when Joe whispers something in your ear and you blush.” Aaron acted as if he was going to say something, but remained silent.

Rami huffed and kept his gaze down. He felt the back of his neck heating up, most likely out of anger rather than embarrassment. _I thought they knew I don't like being open about my sex life. Only Joe and I know about the brief handjob yesterday, and that's the way it's going to stay._

Joe looked at Rami and frowned as he realized his genuine discomfort. He leaned in closer to Rami. “Hey, I'm sorry. I fucked up. I love you,” he whispered, gently rubbing Rami's back. “I won't embarrass you again, okay? I'm sorry.”

Rami looked into Joe's eyes. “I love you, too. You're forgiven.” 

“No embarrassing Rami for your own gain, alright?” Joe announced to the table. “Now, let's see who can drink their milk the fastest.”

Rami sighed at his boyfriend's childish antics. He knew he couldn't stay mad at Joe forever. However, for payback, he wasn't going to remind Joe that he was lactose intolerant. He would let him remember by himself. He could deal with Joe's complaints later. 

Rami ate quickly as his friends began their milk chugging race. He looked at the clock and saw that they only had six minutes left. Those six minutes would go by surprisingly fast.

When his friends finished their nonsense, Allen was announced the winner. After Joe jokingly accused Allen of cheating, the group fell silent and finished their lunch. They then dumped the remains of their food from their trays, one by one. Everyone except for Joe went ahead to their classes. Joe stayed back and waited for Rami.

Joe pulled Rami into a hug. When Rami pulled away, he still stayed just a few inches away from Joe. He smiled as he looked up at him, hoping none of the teachers were paying attention to them. They would be written up for sure.

“Have a good rest of the day,” Joe told Rami. He had to stop himself from leaning down and kissing Rami's lips. If he did, the teachers would be after them in the blink of an eye. He pulled away from their embrace. 

“Stay out of trouble,” Rami replied. 

“I can't make any promises,” Joe said with a smirk. 

With that, the two exited the lunch room and headed off towards separate classes. Rami had math next, while Joe had science. 

_Today won't be so bad._


End file.
